


Come On To Me

by bubblegumclouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Operator Harry Styles, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sad Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Louis thinks she's lost her crush, Harry, until her best friend unintentionally helps Louis discover Harry's new job.





	Come On To Me

“Will you just shut up Niall?” Louis sassed, her fringe flicking out of her face with the sharp turn of her head. Niall's eyes widened, she hadn't exactly been saying anything worthy of that response, all she'd been talking about was her date night with Shawn.  
“Alright Lou, no need for that! What died up your ass?” Niall scoffed, sipping lightly on the drink she'd ordered despite it being barely average and a little watered down. Louis rolled her eyes, twisting on the stool to face towards the table and resting her chin neatly into her palm with a sigh.  
“Eurgh, nothing just don't wanna hear about your sex life thanks,” Louis retorted, twisting the lemon from her drink around with the straw. The seedy bar wasn't exactly serving the high-quality drinks they used to when she and Niall became friends but they couldn't quite let the place go. Even if the floors were sticky and the air was tinged with a sweat smell.

“You hear about my sex life every week Lou, don't tell me someone's feeling lonely now that your bestie Harry's moved away?” Niall smirked, her eyes flicking up to catch Louis' reaction and realising that she'd got her. Louis rushed to dismiss it, throwing out her comments but Niall knew her too well for that.  
“Alright, alright, look you just need a bit of action to stop you pining for Harry, which you knew was never going to happen,” Niall raised an eyebrow and Louis sent a deadpan expression back.  
“That is the face of one of your bad ideas so whatever it is, no. And I am not _lonely_ , I'm just not up for hearing your horny ass,” Louis scoffed and Niall rolled her eyes. Louis sure made use of that drama degree she had, much to Niall's frustration, even when she was off the stage. Niall knew if she didn't sort this, grumpy Louis would be a pain to talk to for months, yet she'd exhausted all her 'Louis' possible dates' list.

“Listen, take this number. I'm not saying it will solve everything but... it could be something,” Niall smirked as she dragged out a business card from her purse and slipped it across the table. Louis picked it up and pulled a disgusted face before looking back at Niall.  
“You can't be serious?” She laughed, staring back down at the sex line card in disbelief. Niall tilted her head with her eyebrows raised and took a sip with a suggestive look.  
“It's just an idea, relax! From personal experience I can say they are _very_ good,” Niall smiled down at the table and Louis grimaced at whatever Niall had running through her head.  
“Niall, that's gross. Stop,” Louis snapped and Niall seemed to come out of her memory.  
“Don't knock it 'til you try it, Lou,” Niall winked.

Well, here Louis was... trying it.

She'd debated not to, even thrown the card away a couple of times. But every time she was drawn back to it in a weak moment yet too nervous to do anything about it. And for Louis to be nervous? That was a very rare thing indeed. Being a top level, flamboyant drama student meant nerves couldn't really be in her vocabulary if she wanted to excel. Yet something about it felt so vulnerable, so needy and co-dependent that any time she intended to begin typing the digits in, she just stopped. But this time she was going to go through with it because... god damn it, she was horny.

It began to ring and Louis swallowed thickly, her heart hammering and her libido flagging a little due to how terrified she was.  
“Welcome to linked up, you must be 18 or over to continue. Please state what gender you are and then what gender you prefer,” the automated voice rattled off and Louis sighed.  
“Female and female,” she said, still not sure if she could do this without throwing the phone away and cringing forever.  
“There are currently... 9 girls on the line, please hold and we will connect you to someone. Please make sure you state your name to the caller,” the voice finished and the terrible music started. Louis rolled her eyes, she assumed it would be exactly like the movies and that she wouldn't be lying on her bed with her hand down her pants listening to elevator music. She almost hung up when the music stopped and there was a clicking before some rustling.

“Hello there baby, my name's H but you can call me whatever you want, what's your name?”  
Louis froze and her breath caught in her throat. Oh god, it was _Harry_. The girl she'd been pining over for years was currently about to talk her through a wank.  
“I-I, um, Louise,” Louis stuttered over it before cringing. _Louise? Really?!_  
“Is this your first time Louise?” Harry asked, clearly not noticing who it was, or not caring.  
“Y-Yeah,” Louis tried to keep up an unrecognisable accent, not sure whether to just hang up and never speak of it again. But the chance to live out her fantasy was staring her in the face and she couldn't help but grab it.

“Well it's okay Louise, I'm here to make you feel good baby. What is it that you want?” Harry asked, not wholly sounding like she was interested and Louis wondered how many calls Harry had done today. In fact, how many calls had she done in total? She realised that this would be quite a good opportunity and that she shouldn't waste it. With Louis being the way that she is, she decided that if she treated it as a joke then she wouldn't be nervous anymore. 

“Can we be in the bedroom?” Louis asked, making her accent a little stronger now she was more confident.  
“Of course baby, we can be wherever you like. What are we doing princess? Am I eating you out, licking my tongue across your tight pussy?” Harry purred and Louis felt a chill go through her as she reached down, feeling she was leaking through her underwear.  
“N-No, um,” Louis tried to compose herself as she'd gotten sucked in by Harry's filthy mouth, “we're um, lying down a-and you t-take of your heels,” Louis smirked as she had a direction she wanted to send this story in. 

“Oh yeah, baby, you into my feet?” Harry asked and Louis cringed, her face screwing up in both shock and slight disgust. Definitely wasn't for her.  
“No, um, you take your heels o-off and I want you t-to um, put one inside me,” Louis explained, trying to hold in a few giggles but in doing so she didn't realise she'd let the accent slip.  
“Hmm, Louis, didn't think you'd be into that,” Louis could almost hear Harry's smug grin, “no, you're not, are you? I always thought you wanted someone to control you, tone that attitude down a few pegs, huh? I think someone needs to be put in their place, maybe denied a little if they're naughty. Does that sound right, Louis?” Harry asked with a hint of arrogance that sent Louis' knees weak. She couldn't help but reach down and touch herself, it didn't feel much like a joke anymore. 

“You thought you could come here and prank me, huh sweetheart? I don't think so. I think you missed my voice, wanted to hear me as you came baby,” Harry spoke and Louis let her eyes slip shut as she rubbed small circles around her clit.  
“Y-Yeah, m-miss you so much,” Louis sighed out, figuring whatever normalcy they had between them was gone so she may as well make the most of the call and whatever money she was paying for it. 

“I thought so, yeah, I always had you figured out. I used to hear you getting off, you know, for _hours_ you would tease yourself, you were probably dripping by the time you came. I always wondered what you were thinking about but it was me, wasn't it? It was me pinning you down and making you feel good,” Harry got more and more into it, her voice becoming more certain. Louis whimpered, letting her eyes shut imagining Harry one wall over, listening to every breath and thinking about what she was getting off to.  
“Y-Yeah, H-Harry oh,” Louis breathlessly panted, rubbing her clit as she placed her finger between her pussy. 

“That's it, baby, imagine it's me. Imagine I'd found you like that, finally walked in on you after all that time as your roommate and saw you fingering yourself open with my name on your lips,” Harry encouraged, sounding a lot more into this call than previously. Louis took that as a good sign and decided to test the waters on if Harry was as turned on as Louis thought she was.  
“Y-You like that d-don't you, k-knowing you're the o-only one who could get me off, the only girl w-who could control me, m-make me do wha- _oh fuck_ , w-whatever you wanted,” Louis panted and she heard Harry's breath catch and a wet slapping sound in the distance. 

“Fuck Lou- got me so wet baby, you're s-such a naughty girl,” Harry added more of a stern tone, almost as if she was telling Louis off and that was it. Louis' orgasm rippled through her, making her thighs tremble and her pussy clamp down on her fingers, soaking them with slick. She whined in bursts as it passed through her and left her completely breathless. Harry was still panting roughly down the line.  
“I-I'm gonna- fuck,” Harry moaned, sounding exactly like a pornstar and repeated deep moans of 'Louis' echoed through the speaker. Louis waited for Harry to finish, sitting there breathless and sweaty while she anticipated their next move a thousand times over in her head. 

“S-Shit, I haven't come that hard in ages, everywhere is such a mess,” Harry laughed, clearly unaffected by the drastic change to their relationship now. Louis played it light, she figured if that was how Harry wanted to do it then that was fine.  
“Yeah, me neither,” Louis replied, trying to sound casual but not quite hitting the mark.  
“So, I guess this is... new?” Harry's voice was drastically different, a lot more sincere and real.  
“Yeah, I guess it is. Are we still okay?” Louis dreaded to ask but she needed to know if this was over for them.  
“Of course Lou, always are. I miss you,” Harry admitted, sounding so adorable when she was still basking in her orgasm glow. Louis picked the phone up, not caring about getting it all gross, and held it to her ear. The moment felt too personal for speakerphone, Louis wanted the words said directly into her ear. 

“I miss you too, so much,” Louis responded, biting her lip and feeling tears well in her eyes at the fact that this was all too late. Harry had moved away and was about to start her new life, Louis was just left in the shadow of where she used to be.  
“You should go, you're still paying for this,” Harry's light-hearted voice was back and Louis would pay every penny she had just to hear it again, be near Harry again.  
“Y-Yeah I guess so, call me soon a-and let me know how you're getting on,” Louis sighed, sounding as low as she felt. 

“I will, have a good night Lou,” Harry said and Louis let a tear slip because it hit her with memories of how Harry would say that every night before they parted to their bedrooms.  
“You too Haz,” Louis smiled as the line went dead. Louis couldn't quite bring herself to let go of the phone. It felt like admitting the moment was over and gone, then she'd have to move on, possibly even pretend like it never happened. So she held onto it, kept it pressed to her face as she lay down and went to sleep. 


End file.
